Fairy Tail and Blue Exorcist
by grayfan54
Summary: For a couple of nights I've been having a dream and I've decided Why not make into a story and so i have done. Hope you like it. It does have a bit of swearing in it so be warned Not really sure on the rating so i just put K


Fairy Tail and Blue exorcist fanfic

All was normal in the Fairy Tail guild hall with Cana drinking her barrel of bear, Mira handing out food and drinks, Elfman shouting "I'm a real man" and Natsu was trying to fight with everyone in the guild. There were a few people who weren't in the guild like Erza, Guildarts and Gray. It was unusual for Gray not to be at the guild. The whole guild thought that Gray was solo mission but when Mira said he didn't take a job request on his own. They started to think if he went on a job with Erza. Two hours later Erza came back to the guild. The rest of the guild was in for a shock because Gray wasn't with her and they thought he was. "What's up guys" Erza said "We thought that Gray went on a mission with you" said Mira "No he didn't go on a mission with me at all, why do you wonder" said Erza worriedly "Well, we haven't seen him in two weeks since you went on a job request Erza, so that's why we thought that Gray was with you" said Mira "Oh, we should go look for him then, let's all split up in groups and look" Erza shouted "Right" everyone shouted

Suddenly the doors swung open and a man ran in and shouted "Help us Fairy Tail!" "What's going" Erza asked the man "There's someone or something out near our village it won't let anyone out but a managed to get out alive the others were killed trying to get and this guy or whatever it is" The man said "Who do you need" asked Makarov "The whole guild" said the man "Is this guy that powerful for to want the whole guild" said Mira "Yes the man it's been going on for two weeks now" said the man "Wow" said Mira "Then we must go" shouted Master Makarov "I wonder if this have anything to do with Grays disappearance" Mira slowly said "Yeah you're right Mira lets go" shouted Natsu

After one hour the whole of Fairy Tail got to the village "Hey look" said Wendy "The whole look to what Wendy was looking at "Dragon Valley" said Gajeel "This village is called dragon valley" said Natsu "Yes" said the man "This village was once destroyed by some demon ten years ago and many more years ago there was a dragon spotted at this area , so the village was built and was called Dragon Valley" "Wait this village was destroyed ten years ago" said Natsu "Yes, we shall carry talking about our problem" said the man "Sure" said Mira with a smile "As i was saying earler this thing as been terrorising our village for the past two weeks and so we need you to help us with this thing" the man explained "Are you done talking" said Natsu "Yes i have you impatient worm" the man said looking at Natsu "Now where is this guy who's been terrorising your village" asked Erza "He or whatever it is normaly comes around two o'clock" said the man "It's nearly two now" said Mira

The man looked worried at this point. Just then as soon as the time got to two o'clock a blue flame was seen near the village "He's here!" shouted the man as he ran towards the village with the Fairy Tail guild following behide him. "Hello human scum"said the guy with bright blue flames around him "Hey you, stop terrorising those people in that village" shouted a now angry Natsu "Oh so you went to get help did you" said the blue flammed guy "Just who the hell are you anyway and where's Gray" shouted Natsu "I am Satan and i'm here to take Gray Fullbuster, now you fairies, where is he" said Satan "Why do you want Gray and how the hell do us and him" shouted Erza "Oh it's quite simple Titanya Erza and Gray knows me as Silver, his father" said Satan "your Gray's dad, then why are you evil, terrerising this village and this doesn't explain why you know the rest of us" screamed Erza "Oh i know you fairy scum because you know me as E.N.D, Zeref's absolute zero"said Satan "Your a demon, so that means..."said Lucy "Yes Gray fullbuster is half demon"said Satan "Half what do you mean about that" shouted Natsu "Gray's mother is or was a human"said Satan "What then Gray might not be half demon if he takes after his mother" said Erza "That's right Titanya and that's why i came to this country, to see if he has inherited my power or not"said Satan"Ok then why terrorise this village, Satan" Erza shouted towards the demon "That's easy, when Gray was born i took him away from his mother and his two brothers and rised in a different country which is this one and in this village and i got Zeref to make Deloria to destroy the village so i could go back to my home, my dimension which is called Gehenna" Satan said "Gehenna?" said Mira "Yes Gehenna, it my home that i created and it is full of demons that i created" laughed Satan "Now, where is Gray Fullbuster" shouted Satan "We don't and evan if we did know we would't tell you" shouted Natsu

Just then out of nowhere are man in black came towards them all "Zeref!" shouted Gajeel "Ah Fairies, E.N.D" said Zeref "What are you doing here!" shouted Natsu "i'm here for E.N.D of course i have something for him or rather someone"said Zeref "You've got Gray" shouted Natsu "Yes and you're NOT getting him back!"shouted Zeref with a evil laugh "Ah good Zeref, i must go to him right away and take him home" said Satan "Let's go then E.N.D" said Zeref "Later Fairies" said Satan and Zeref before they both disappeared "Gray!"Wispered Lucy "We must save Gray before he gets taken away from us!" shouted Natsu "But we don't knows where he is" said Lucy "We have to find him, Gray is our friend isn't he!" shouted Natsu. Everyone just looked at Natsu calling Gray a friend is unusual "He's right" Erza spoke "Let's go find Gray" shouted Gajeel

Just as they were about to leave a cloaked figure walked up to them "Guys" said the man as he took his cloak off "Gray!" Everyone shouted "You got away from Zeref" said Lucy "Yea" he said "We better get back to our guild before Satan and Zeref come back looking for you" said Mira "Good idea Mira"said Gray. Just before they could get a chance of leaving Zeref and Satan appeared in front of them "You think you can get away from us that easy Gray Fullbuster"said Zeref "Oh great" said Gray "Gray is NOT going with you" shouted Natsu "Oh yes he is coming with me" shouted Satan. Satan then ran at Gray and vanished with him. He was faster then Jet. "No!" shouted Lucy "Gray!" shouted Natsu and Erza "Zeref give Gray back right Now!" shouted Natsu "Oh, i'm sorry he's not in this country any more E.N.D has taken him to another country and even i don't know what country he took him to, E.N.D hasn't told me where he goes to but he's told me that he made his own dimension, so i can't help you an anyway i would't help anyway, bye fairies" said Zeref "Zeref!"shouted running towards Zeref. Zeref quickly disappeared.

When Gray woke up he found himself in a different place, a place he didn't know at all. "Where a i" He thought. Gray started walking about until he saw i huge building. He walked towards the building and saw a group of people walking in. "Hey pardon me but wher the hell am i" "You're in Assiah and this building is True Cross Academy" Said a man with brown hair and glasses "What are your names"asked Gray "I'm Yukio, this is Rin,Bon,Izumo,Shima, Shiemi,Konekomaru" Said the man with brown hair and glasses "What's your name and why do you have a cloak on"said Rin "My name is Gray and i've got a cloak on because i'm hiding from someone"Gray said "Really, who are you hiding from"asked Shima "A demon" "A demon can't you not get rid of it yourself"said Bon laughing "No i can't he's not just any demon"said Gray "Who is it"asked Shiemi "Satan"Gray wispered "What why would Satan be after you" said Rin "How the hell do to know freak"shouted Gray "Wow calm down, Gray" said Yukio "There you are Gray"said Satan "Crap, piss off would ya for once you fucking freak"shouted Gray "Oh no you're coming with me to Gehenna"said Satan "No way!" shouted Gray "I have a feeling that you've inherited my power Gray" "Huh" said Yukio,Rin,Bon,Izumo,Shima, Shiemi,Konekomaru. Yukio then pussed Gray inside the building and the others followed quickly. "So you're a son of Satan as well" said Yukio "Yes"Gray said slowly "Who's your mum" asked Rin "I don't know i only lived my dad in a different country "Ok, what's your last name" asked Yukio "Fullbuster" Gray said "So then you could't be our brother, but out step-brother"said Yukio "To be honest i don't that's my real surname"said Gray "Really"said Rin and Yukio "Yes" Gray said

Thank you for reading i might make another chapter later

I DO NOT own Fairy Tail OR Blue Exorcist


End file.
